O Futuro Beyblade Na Sala De Aula
by Akai Wong
Summary: Como seria se os Bladebreakers depois de 4 anos?  E se eles tivessem que se encontrar em um local, onde se pode ter as maiores loucuras? Sim é a escola. Lugar onde só os loucos sabem O/ Lugar serio, e ao mesmo tempo divertido...
1. Apresentação dos Bladebreakers

O futuro dos Blader's na sala de aula.

Começa mais um dia no dojo dos Granger's, desde o campeonato mundial, desde a Justiça 5 tudo mudou...Na cidade de Beycity, China, Rússia, EUA... cada cantinho do mundo beyblade.

Tyson agora com 17 anos, ainda era um beylutador, estudante do 3º ano, e é claro o Tyson; Podia se dizer que não era mais o mesmo, pois seu estilo mudou, agora sempre com jeans largos, tênis da moda, um estilo rapper, é nada rapper apenas a aparência mesmo. Tyson um cara não muito alto e magro, agora o cabelo estava bem mais comportado mas nem por isso deixava seu boné inseparável.

Kai Hiwatari, também com 17 anos,estudante do 3º ano, também mudara muito, não muito seu jeito de ser tipo o frio, mas agora está mais falante, pois não aguenta mais ficar calado. Seu estilo fazia um pouco de calças largas, tênis nike, camisetas e regatas; Era também muito tatuado por sinal, braços e costas totalmente cobridas pelas tatuagens, usava ainda seus velhos triângulos azuis no rosto, escondia até que bem as espinhas que ganharam com o tempo. Kai era alto, forte, bombadão? Não muito, era apenas pelo corpo de 25 anos que tivera e sim era um belíssimo corpo invejável, tinha o mesmo cabelo de quando tinha a 4 anos atrás, mais ou menos, mas tinha bem mais franja agora de lado.

Ray Kon, o belíssimo rapaz calmo e pacífico, com 18 anos já recém formado no seu país, tinha um restaurante no qual se orgulhava, sempre tendo tempo para si mesmo e para os clientes. Ray era alto, belos cabelos lisos, corpo bem feito e estrutural, jamais deixara de cuidar da forma, e o mesmo rosto de menino, suas vestes ainda incrementavam o seu costume chines . Tinha uma tatuagem no braço em chines, escrito Mariah te amo? Sim eu a amo.

Max nosso querido Max, com 17 anos também, estudante do 3º ano, um bom filho, um bom blader, sempre ajudando a todos na loja de seu pai, não mudara nada, apenas de tamanho, agora com um cabelo mais curto, vestindo roupas estilosas como um menino intelectual, sempre bem arrumado, com o seu jeitinho doce, mas como um grande homem forte por dentro. Era alto, olhos mais azuis como o da mãe, corpo bem magro, pele clarinha e delicada, seu rosto então de pêssego. Quem visse o Max hoje não o reconheceria muito, a não ser a própria família.

Longe dali senhor Dickinson teve uma ideia, unir todos os bladers. Como? , colocando-os na mesma escola, agora que vai ser uma bagunça das grandes.

**Boom é uma fic tipo de humor xDDD  
Espero que gostem e muitos detalhes no Kai? Euu o amo *-* acho que é por isso que escrevi mais sobre ele ^^, bom espero que gostem**


	2. O aluno bombadão, e a professora sacana

**O começo de uma aula e fim de férias.**

É começaram-se as aulas, e o fim das férias. Uma nova escola, novos amigos, nova casa, sim Max, Tyson, Kai, Hilary, Kenny, e Ray, mudam-se para o Estados Unidos, San Diego Califórnia. 

Os estudantes novos, Tyson, Kai, Max, Kenny e Hilary, para nova escola de San Diego, chamada Robert Ramalho School. 

Tyson já arrumava seu material e escolar e o novo uniforme. Seu uniforme era simples, camisa branca de mangas curtas, um colete cor bege, e a bermuda da mesma cor do colete, de preferência bege escuro, meia ¾ brancas e um sapato preto. Tyson estava com tanta vontade de ir, que sua animação para a nova escola era tanta.

-Ahhhhhh que droga! - Tyson pula na cama e se deita, olhando para o teto.- Não quero nova escola, não quero novos colegas, e não quero usar uniforme!

-Tyson você assim parece uma criança ¬¬' - Resmungou Hiro para Tyson.- contente-se amanhã você terá que ir de qualquer jeito.

Longe dali na casa de Max.

- Puxa mãe, não vejo a hora de ir amanhã, agora que sei que o Tyson também vai estar lá.  
- É mesmo filho, arrume suas coisas e vá dormir – Diz Judy ao seu filho.  
Depois disso Max se deita e dorme para um novo dia, de um novo amanhã.

Segunda-feria, 7:02 do colégio Robert Ramalho School. Os alunos já se dirigiam as salas, em uma das salas no 3º ano D, encontravam-se Max e Kenny conversando.

- Ual nem imaginaria que você estaria aqui Max.  
- É acho que tenho sorte de te encontar também.

Derrepentemente, entra na sala quem? Kai Hiwatari. Se surpreenderam Max e Kenny.

- Kai? - Perguntam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- O que ? Vocês também estudam aqui?- Olha para os dois e entra na sala.

- Classe! -Entra a professora e chama a atenção dos alunos.- Sentando-se todos, -Todos os alunos se sentam- bom prazer, meu nome é Cristina, professora Cristina ao seu dispor. Hoje vamos começar com uma re...- e é ininterrompida por um aluno atrasado que chega gritando quase.

- PROFESSORA CHEGUEI! Ufa graças a deus ! Hehe- Esse é Tyson que chega atrasado na aula, deixando a professora e a classe no susto.  
- Er...entre...entre...já começamos

-Claro hehe, foi mal pelo atraso.- E se senta Tyson.

- E ae pessoal, belezinha? E ae gatas? E ae...Hilary? - olha para Hilary com cara de espanto.- Cara Hilary você está gorda!

- Hey? -Se levanta Hilary bem nervosinha. -Olha o que fala o baixinho.  
- Parem com isso e sente-se!- Manda a veia digo, professora.- Vamos com uma revisão leve, valendo nota. Er vejamos... que tal o bombadão ai? - Olham os alunos para ver de quem ela falava, logo era Kai.

- Eu? Por que todos olham para mim? E por que bombadão minha senhora? - Kai olhou a professora que riu e disse.

- horas por que 1º eu te escolhi, 2º eu sou a professora e 3º você é bonitinho sabia?- E ela ri novamente.

- Hãn? - Kai ficou confuso, mas não disse nada.

- Horas vamos lá muito simples, primeiro me responda como é chamado os satélites que orbitam a terra, e ficam digamos parados, para colher informações pelo mundo?

- ER...hãn...sei lá- Responde Kai sem saber.

- Puxa Kai, pensei que fosses mais inteligente- E zoa Tyson terminando com um risinho baixo.

- Cala boca Tyson!

- Horas onde eu te irritei Kai? É serio.- E ria novamente.

- Chega! Bom senhor bombado...

- Não! Bombado não! Meu nome é Kai Hiwatari, e eu não sou bombado viu!

- Okay então. " Adorei irritar este aluno" **(N/A: professora sacana!) **- Bom é Kai, sem pontinho na prova oral...

- Hey professora, no 1º dia de aula não se deve dar prova. - Pergunta Max

- Opa, quem era a professora mesmo? - Pergunta a professora com tom zombador.

"". Foi o único som que veio da classe a pergunta do aluno Max.

- HAHA. Quieto todos! Continuan... - E o sinal tocou avisando o termino da aula. -Bom classe até amanhã.. E ah até mais o bombadão HAHA'- Sai a professora da classe deixando Kai irritadíssimo.

E a classe meio que ri do pobre Kai que nem se acha o bombado da sala.

Na troca de aula entra a professora de matemática. Uma loirinha baixinha, e que perece simpática por sinal...

**Continua...**


End file.
